falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mount Rushmore Neo-Patriots
The Mount Rushmore Neo-Patriots were a raider gang ruled by "King" Al Wolcott who ruled over Mount Rushmore for a few years. They were a terror to the people of the Black Hills and had significant power in their time before they were eliminated by Custer's American Army and their own internal troubles. History The Mount Rushmore Neo-Patriots history goes back to 2226, when Al Wolcott and his band of raiders stumbled upon Mount Rushmore for the first time. Descended from National Guard remnants, the raiders had been driven from their former base by the Motorhead Gang and were looking for a new home. Wolcott was impressed by the mountain's visage and size, and he decided to take Mount Rushmore as their new base, declaring himself king of the mountain as well. Cracking open Mount Rushmore's facilities, Wolcott and his raiders were surprised to find the remains of a US Army detachment, who had died of radiation poisoning soon after the Great War. The raiders looted the corpses' equipment and weapons, and as a sendup to the dead, "King" Wolcott christened his group the Mount Rushmore Neo-Patriots. From then on, "King" Wolcott made it his plan to bring the surrounding countryside under his control. This proved harder than he expected with the dangerous wildlife and other raiders, so the Neo-Patriots mostly interacted with the countryside when levying tribute from weaker groups or fighting other raiders who entered their territory. As the Neo-Patriots' reign went on, they created a banner by cutting out the canton of pre-War American flags. Also, the Neo-Patriots salvaged a lot of military technology such as weapons and robots, including HEL-5000. This assisted them in oppressing the other people in the area. In the late 2230s, the Motorhead Gang approached the Neo-Patriots to help in their wars against town militias and other "civilized" groups. The Neo-Patriots raided the region more heavily but did not help the Motorhead Gang directly, as their hatred for the Motorheads remained. This, combined with the Leathers' general apathy towards the Motorheads, led to the Motorhead Gang's eventual defeat and destruction at the Battle of Cheyenne's Crossing in 2246. "King" Al Wolcott was taken aback at the Motorheads' defeat, conflicted between being joyous that his enemies were defeated and worried that he might be next. He was right in thinking that as the Motorheads' killer, George Armstrong Custer II, approached Wolcott in 2248 asking for some sort of alliance or agreement that would give him Mount Rushmore. Angered by Custer's arrogance and passive-aggressive threats, Wolcott heartily refused and sent General Custer back to his home in Deadwood. Only a week or so later, Custer's American Army came to Mount Rushmore with General Custer at its head, determined to take the mountain by force. The attack came and was a fierce fight. Using chokepoints and high ground, the Neo-Patriots managed to grind down Custer's American Army enough to force them to retreat. Even in victory, the battle took a heavy toll on the Neo-Patriots with Custer's numbers and superior firepower killing three-fifths of their men. They could not possibly stand up to another direct assault, not even with their choke points. When told this by a Neo-Patriot, "King" Wolcott said that they would never give up their mountain. The Neo-Patriots knew this meant he wanted them to fight to the death, something many of them could not accept. They did not want to die to save some old fool's pride. So, several Neo-Patriots planned a mutiny: they would behead Wolcott, show his head to General Custer, and offer Mount Rushmore in exchange for safe passage south. The mutineers all agreed to it and swore an oath of secrecy. A few days after, one of the mutineers beheaded Wolcott in broad daylight with a machete. Luckily, it was away from the rest of the Neo-Patriots' eyes and the body was quickly buried. While the party of mutineers parleyed with General Custer, there was much confusion and upheaval in Mount Rushmore as most of the Neo-Patriots did not know that Wolcott was dead. There was further confusion when the party of mutineers did not return in the next few days. By the fourth day after Wolcott's disappearance, most of the Neo-Patriots had figured out what was happening and panic set in. The base in Mount Rushmore fell apart as the Neo-Patriots fought each other to loot their own base and flee. This panic turned to utter terror when Custer's American Army emerged on the horizon on the fifth day after Wolcott's disappearance. The remaining Neo-Patriots that did not flee were cut down with extreme prejudice and were dumped into a mass grave. Neo-Patriot remnants fled in every direction, some even towards their enemies in Deadwood. None of these remnants formed into any sort of coherent group. Culture The Neo-Patriots' culture mostly consisted of making frequent use of pre-War imagery without knowledge of what it meant and feeling superior to the rest of the wasteland. The Neo-Patriots mostly kept to themselves and were good mechanics, skilled in robotics and other pre-War technologies. Weapons/Technology The Mount Rushmore Neo-Patriots made use of scavenged US Army technology, including their armor, weapons, and robots. This contributed to their image as "Neo-Patriots" and also was the reason they were able to hold Mount Rushmore for so long. Tactics/Interactions The interactions between the Neo-Patriots and other local factions were rarely peaceful or happy. Much of the time when the Neo-Patriots left the mountain, it was to demand tribute from small towns and Dakota bands or defend their territory from other raiders or "civilized" groups. Notable Individuals Al Wolcott Al Wolcott was born in 2189 to raiders descended from National Guard remnants. A bad fighter but a good speaker, Wolcott bullied and groveled his way to second in command of his raider band by 2225 and was entrusted with the defense of the raiders' base and charged with watching the band's prisoners. Wolcott mismanaged this and mostly drank or took chems. Several prisoners died because of him either forgetting about feeding them or killing them out of boredom. This resulted in disaster when the Motorhead Gang attacked in 2225. The defenses fell alarmingly quickly, and Wolcott's' superior was killed in the confusion of the retreat. Wolcott took control, actually managing to fend off two challenges to his authority, and led his men east. It was later in 2226 that they came across Mount Rushmore and Wolcott made it their new base, as well as branding his raider band the Mount Rushmore Neo-Patriots and declaring himself "king of the mountain". After that, Wolcott became a tyrant, levying tribute from weaker groups and generally being cruel to the people of the area. This worked for some years. However, by the Great Raider Wars, Wolcott's bad reputation cost him dearly. His men disliked him as much as his enemies did, and this led to a mutiny that killed him and brought down the Neo-Patriots. HEL-5000 The sentry bot body that would form HEL-5000 was scavenged by the Mount Rushmore Neo-Patriots in 2235 and taken back to the mountain to be restored. The mechanics there made a new bot out of the sentry bot body, adding more guns and a skull on top of its optical sensor. The bot performed well in test runs against prisoners and was named HEL-5000 by the Neo-Patriots. The only problem was HEL-5000 had a chipper, happy personality that was hard-coded into it. HEL-5000 became the Neo-Patriots primary executor, using its various weapons to disintegrate, decapitate, and disembowel its victims. It played a pivotal role in the Battle of Mount Rushmore, holding one choke point all by itself and killing tens of Custer's soldiers. After Wolcott was assassinated, HEL-5000 was seized by Neo-Patriot remnants, who took it out of Mount Rushmore. From there, the robot made its way to Rapid City and was passed around various groups. It now guards Coolidge and operates alongside the Superiority. Quotes By About Category:Groups Category:Raiders Category:Badlands Category:Defunct